


it is not light we need, but fire

by themutesinger



Series: Raptor Your Heart Out [3]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blue is a babe as usual, Canon-Typical Violence, Claire Dearing/Zara Young - Freeform, M/M, Olivia Grady/Melinda Davis, Some Swearing, gonna follow the movie's recycled plot (sorry) but with differences, like engaygement good, mentioned relationships:, starts up 3 years after the 1st movie, there's a surprise with her though, things have been good for Zachwen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themutesinger/pseuds/themutesinger
Summary: It's been three years since the Isla Nublar incident and now one of history's greatest marvels are in danger of going extinct- for good this time. Claire Dearing isn't going to let that happen, and she's willing to bet that her nephew won't either. Now they just have to convince his fiancé.





	it is not light we need, but fire

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've started the sequel to "Will this fire consume or refine?"! Hopefully it won't take too long between updates and I write something good :D  
> So there's a cover photo, it's a little small here but I'll put it on my tumblr as well and link it next chapter, and also a Spotify playlist here:https://open.spotify.com/user/xc3crc4z3ennfaxyzm38xk0jp/playlist/5DKCFfEZmE2ARrkPidGPp0  
> This first chapter is kinda short but it's mostly to set the story and reintroduce the characters, hope you guys like it!

__

__

_Early Spring 2018, Three Forks Montana_  

A soft wind blows through the open window, cooling Zach's face where he cooks over the stove, carrying with it the off-key sound of his fiancé's whistling mixing with the intermittent taps of the hammer against the roof as Owen attaches the shingles. The house is coming along, after the roof there's only one more trip from the plumbers and it would be complete. Which as nice as the RV is, Zach is definitely looking forward to. He never pictured this for himself. He never imagined building his own house in backwoods Montana with the love of his life- a strong, handsome man that loves him just as much. Owen had suggested it after Zach finished his last year of college at Michigan Tech. They both had large settlements from the class action lawsuit against the park and neither had to work for a stable life, so Zach said yes and they packed up their lives, taking off in a mobile home. The house came together much faster than they expected, despite all of the visits they got from Gray- usually with one of their parents, always separately- or Livy, Mellie, and the baby. Zach even got to meet Owen's mom, the sweet and strong woman who raised two kids on her own. At the end of the day though, he couldn't imagine it going any other way.

He bends to pull the roast chicken out of the oven, and when he straightens to place it on a  towel over the counter-top there's a sensible car parked in front of the house right next to his green Bug. His Aunt climbs out of the car. Any other time, a visit from his Aunt would be great- he especially loves seeing her with Zara, both of them reveling in that new love happiness. But he's seen the news reports and he's contributed to his Aunt's Dinosaur Protection Group, and so he has a hunch about why she's here. He turns the stove off and covers the chicken before stepping outside where Claire is rolling her eyes while Owen snarks at her.

“Hey Aunt Claire,” he says, walking over to give her a hug. “You're right on time for dinner.” Claire chuckles nervously, glancing back at Owen.

“Sure kiddo, that sounds nice.” Zach rolls his eyes at being called kiddo and leads the way into the trailer to plate the food.

They crowd around the two-person table in the trailer to eat. For a while, the only sounds are forks and knives scraping against plates and soft-chewing until Claire clears her throat.

“Dinner's great Zach,” She says, pushing the last of her mashed potatoes around with her fork. “And the house looks great. I'm glad for you guys.”

“Uh... thanks Aunt Claire,” Zach replies. He wonders if he should blurt out that the small talk isn't necessary. Thankfully Owen lays his cutlery down and gives Claire an unimpressed look.

“There's no need to beat around the bush here. Lockwood's lackey called earlier”- which is news to Zach- “Rescue op. Save the dinosaurs from an island that's about to explode. What could go wrong?”

“I'm going,” Claire fires back immediately, and Owen's brow furrows.

“Zara can't be too pleased about that.”

“She wasn't... at first... but she understands that I don't have a choice.”

“Of course you have a choice!”

“Blue is alive,” Claire says on an exhale and immediately Zach knows he's going with her to the island.

“Jesus, Claire.”

“Owen, you raised her, you spent years of your life working with her, and you're going to let her die?”

“Well-”

“I'll go,” Zach interjects, his shoulders tensing when two sets of eyes snap towards him. “It won't be as good as having Owen there, but when the... incident happened Blue responded to me, she tried to protect me. It's possible she'll do it again.”

“No Zach, you can't,” Owen's voice brooks no argument.

“I'm a grown man Owen, I can do whatever I want.”

“That doesn't mean you should throw yourself into a suicide mission!”

“I know babe, I know. But Gray would never forgive me if I didn't at least try. And I don't think I'd forgive myself either.” He looks at his fiancé, a weak smile gracing his lips, and Owen caves immediately with a heavy sigh. He turns to Claire with an unreadable expression.

“Fine, I'll come. If only to say I told you so when everything goes to shit.” Claire exhales and smiles.

“Thank you so much. The flight leaves at seven tomorrow morning, it's chartered. I'm taking the red-eye to California at three thirty if you want to meet me there.” She pulls Zach and then Owen into a hug and steps through the front door of the trailer, turning back to say goodbye. “I'll let you guys get some sleep and make preparations.” She closes the door and is gone as swiftly as she came.

Owen gets to work on the dishes, too quiet for Zach's liking. Zach steps up behind him once he's put the leftovers away and wraps his arms around his back, burying his face between his shoulder blades. Some of the tension releases from Owen's body, though he doesn't acknowledge Zach's presence.

“Talk to me babe,” Zach says, keeping his voice soft. Owen sighs, but it takes him a couple of minutes to answer.

“I can't lose you,  Zach. This mission... it's too dangerous. The island is literally going to blow up within twenty-four hours. We don't know if the military operation Lockwood contracted is going to hold up to their end of the bargain. And there are bloodthirsty predators roaming all over the island. I- I can't lose you to that Zach, especially when I came so close last time.” Zach pulls Owen back from the sink and worms his way under his arms and into a hug. He tucks himself into Owen's arms and under his chin; a position that never fails to make him feel safe and loved.

“I know I can't promise that nothing will happen, and I know I'm crazy for wanting to go back, but Blue needs us.” Owen's arms tighten around his shoulders and Zach burrows in even closer. “Also, I kinda have this bad-ass former Navy Seal- slash- raptor trainer fiancé. And I know that I'll always be safe as long as I'm with him.” Owen chuckles and pulls back from the hug to tilt Zach's chin up, leaning down to give him a long, sweet kiss.

“I love you so much sweetheart,” Owen whispers. He takes Zach's left hand and presses a kiss to the metal band on his finger.

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
